1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal grooming aids and particularly to grooming aids for dispensing treatment or cleaning fluids onto animals. More particularly, this invention relates to a pet combing tool which dispenses fluids through rigid tines that comb through a pet's fur and deliver the fluid directly to the pet's skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal grooming involves not only shampooing and trimming, but also periodic pest control such as dipping or dispensing fluids such as flea, tick and other pest treatments. Pest control treatments, typically either powder or liquid, are applied to the pet's skin where they remain until washed or rubbed off. Typical liquid treatment dispensers provide a mist or light stream of fluid which is sprayed onto the surface of the animal's fur. It then must be combed or rubbed through the fur to reach the skin. Substantial portions of the fluid may be left on the fur, risking toxicity to the animal should it lick or gnaw itself after treatment. Means for dispensing treatment fluids directly to a pet's skin while leaving its fur dry would avoid such shortcomings.
Grooming also typically involves brushing and combing a pets's fur to remove debris, excess hair and other foreign materials. Some animals love the combing process while others quickly become agitated or tire of the unfamiliar contact. Even for those pets that enjoy it, many often become restless long before the combing and treatment steps both are finished. Means for combining the treatment and brushing steps would make pet grooming more efficient and enjoyable for both pet and groomer alike.
Many treatment fluid dispensers are simple bottles, with or without dispensing caps. Treatment proceeds by pouring a portion of the treatment fluid onto the pet's fur, setting aside the bottle and proceeding to work the fluid into the fur until it reaches the skin. To the extent that groomer contact with the fluid should be avoided, the groomer must either wear gloves or use a brush or comb to spread the fluid. Between the steps of dispensing the fluid and rubbing it in, substantial portions may run off and be wasted. Means for conserving fluids by dispensing it directly to an animal's skin, especially where the dispensing means itself includes a fluid reservoir, would increase safety and efficiency.